Parallels
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: One Shot. Multi-Cross A look at the lives of other characters played by same actors who played members of the Fellowship as if the Fellowship were their past lives. R


**Tsukasa**: The Fellowship of the Ring had nine members who all had actors in other movies. So I got this idea… I apologies for anything OOC, but they are having flashes of their past lives so some OOC-ness might occur.

LOTR Cross with: POTC, Hidalgo, Golden Eye, X-Men, Forever Young, Toy Soldiers, X-men Origins: Wolverine, Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. (There isn't one for the actor who plated Pippin because I've not ever seen him in anything else. I know he's been in other stuff, but it's nothing I have seen so to substitute this for a ninth parallel well you'll see, the only hint is I don't own anything at all Marvel).

Locations for some of these (Toy Soldiers and Forever Young) are a guess along with time periods for POTC and X-Men Origins.

**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing

**The Caribbean,**

Late 18th Century

"Where did you learn to do that mate?" Jack asked Will after he'd managed to pull off a tricky maneuver with two swords while practicing on the deck of the **Interceptor** en route to Tortuga.

"I don't know, I just knew how to do it," Will admitted.

"What's with the pretty tattoo?" Jack asked after he noticed something on Will's forearm.

"Birthmark," Will said. Jack studied it for a moment before he ignored it.

'Bloody elvish number is a birthmark my black ass,' Jack thought as he returned to the helm.

**The Sahara Desert**,

1891

The sand storm raged, and Frank was reminded of dreams he'd had most of his life.

In them he was always on horseback, only he wasn't racing or doing cheap tricks: A dream in particular where he is watching over an injured man, though he's the size of a boy. Frank mused to himself,

'Strange the things the mind will conjure up,'

**Egypt**,

1936

Digging just felt natural to Sala, and sometimes, when he was at a dig, he could swear he saw strange little men with beards. The Egyptian just chalked it up to too much heat.

**Bayville, New York, USA**

1970's

Eric was disappointed in Charles, holding onto his optimism about humans. Having seen humanity at its ugliest, Eric knew what they'd do to mutantkind once they were discovered.

Thinking of what he'd experienced firsthand often caused Eric flashbacks, only this time he saw something different.

_He was atop a tall building, and below him were pits filled with fire_

Eric shook his head and continued to walk.

**Air space over Africa**,

Mid 1980's

Whenever they went on missions Bolt sometimes had visions of another team. Only in this team, they weren't killing people, they were trying to save the world by vanquishing something. In these visions, he was someone named 'Merry,' which made no sense to him.

"Start the descent," he was ordered.

**Virginia, USA**

1991

After Joey went down Billy's mind conjured up an image of another dark haired man, this one on the ground wrapped in what seemed to be a giant glob of spiderweb. The horror that was caused by Joey's death overrode anything else as Billy struggled to get to his friend.

**Virginia, USA**

1992

As Nat and his mother sat in the waiting room, Nat had an odd flash,

_He sat up in bed in pain, it looked like he was in a hospital of some sort, an old man was next to his bed. _

_"I'm so glad you're back Gandalf," he heard himself say, but he sounded much older. The old man began to speak when-,_

Nat snapped out of it,

"Nat are you ok?" his mother asked.

"I'm fine mom," Nat said.

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

1995

Betrayal seemed almost natural for Alec. After having met up with his old 'friend' James again, his odd nightmares returned, _He was in the middle of the woods after having yelled at someone whenever arrows come out of nowhere and shoot him._

It would seem even being near James again would trigger more of these dreams. Alec hoped with his former partner's death, he'd be able to sleep at peace once more.

**New York, New York, USA**,

2008

As she watched the creature that was once a man grappling with the creature that was the man Betty loved, Betty couldn't help but worry. But it was times like this that brought back to mind strange dreams she'd had as a girl.

'_She found herself on a horse in strange medieval clothing with a small man on her horse on the opposite bank of a river as nine strange dark creatures in black cloaks. Shortly thereafter, the dream skips ahead to horses made of water rushing across the river and sweeping away the creatures half-way through their crossing_,' Betty snapped out of her recollection as more damage was done.

* * *

**Tsukasa**: In case you couldn't guess, I substituted another role played by Liv Tyler (Arwen) in place of the ninth member of the Fellowship.

The names of the other actors, in order of their characters' appearances,

Orlando Bloom (Legolas/ Will Turner), Viggo Mortenson (Aragorn/ Frank), John Rhys-Davies (Gimili/ Sala), Ian McKellen (Gandalf/Eric Lesher AKA Magneto), Dominic Monaghan (Merry/ Bolt), Sean Astin (Sam/ Billy), Elijah Wood (Frodo/Nat), and Sean Bean (Boromir/ Alec AKA 006).


End file.
